Joint Task Wolf 2
by Lars Himmler
Summary: The united pack is enjoying their newfound freedom until a group of Canadian special operations unti arrives for training. Will this disturb the wolves or will they make some new friends?


They went from room to room. Quiet as mice and faces covered with face masks. The only sound was the occasional buzz from their radios, with the same word going through their ears now and again. "Clear!"

There were fifteen of them, all wearing ballistic vests and combat armor some had visors on over their face masks. Sweat beaded their brows as they slowly and cautiously stepped down the narrow hallway to the last door at the end of it. Where the lights were flickering on and off near the final door. The soldier who was in the lead turned his head and pointed to the two closest men to move forward.

As the two soldiers crept up to the door, they nodded to their leader to notify him that they were ready. They immediately kicked the door in and were immediately covered in red paint. Before the others could react soldiers streamed out of the door and started opening fire on them.

After a few minutes of being pelted with red paint a whistle blows from behind them and the training sequence ended. "Garrett, get to my office. Now!" a man yelled from behind the painted group.

"Great," the man who was leading the group muttered as he walked past his team and took off his paint splattered visor as he followed the sergeant to a door that led outside into a courtyard. There were soldiers everywhere, some who were going on doing their daily routines while others were busy with their training exercises. The sergeant led him to a one story concrete building, beside it a flagpole with the Canadian flag flying high. As his commanding officer opened the door Garrett stepped in without question and sat on the nearest chair.

The room which they were in was a well sized one with a desk in the middle of the room. On the other side of the desk were two chairs for visitors and enough room for eight more guests to stand up. Behind the sergeant was a poster that covered a good portion of the wall. It was the poster though that everyone would see when they walked in and the last thing they saw when leaving.

The poster contained a sword in the middle with the planet earth on the left side and the maple leaf on the right. At the bottom of it were the words _Joint task Force 2_ scrawled in big black lettering.

The commanding officer sat down behind his desk and pulled a few pages out of one of the drawers. "Garrett McAllister, tell me why are you attempting to join the JTF2?" the sergeant asked plainly. Garrett shifted uncomfortably in his seat before answering. "To serve and protect this wonderful country," the sergeant frowned at his answer and began running a finger through one of the pages. "So you say, then why does this report tell me that you don't follow orders."

"Sir, if this is about what happened during the training program I can assure it won't happen again" he began just as the sergeant cut him off sharply. "Easy now, I was just like you once, headstrong and a bit brash. You and your team have been here for a couple months and now you're on your final test," he began explaining as he started signing documents. "You see the government has decided that a small training camp should be set up at Jasper park and if you're willing to accept it you and your team will be heading there now."

* * *

The sun's rays shined through the den and landed on the smallest of the wolf pups whose gray fur and aqua green eyes sparkled in the light. He walked out of the den and stared out at the open valley. From here he could see his mother prepping a hunt with four other wolves while his father was log sledding with his friends but it wasn't until he found where his brother and sister was that he started running down the hill towards them.

When he finally got to them his sister Claudette was showing Stinky a new hunting technique. "Thanks for waking me up you guys," he said a bit upset. "We tried to wake you but you're a heavy sleeper," Claudette answered. "Besides we've got a surprise to show you!" Stinky said excitedly.

"What is it?" he asked interested.

"Come on follow us," they yelled as they started off into the woods. Eventually Runt started to hear faint noises that grew closer and closer. All of a sudden Stinky stopped and whispered to Runt to be very quiet. They slowly and silently crawled towards a small clearing where humans were walking everywhere, a couple buildings were scattered to and fro. "What are humans doing this far in Jasper?" they all stared quietly in silence mesmerized by this spectacle.


End file.
